Make It Chocolate
by Chibimono Akuno
Summary: A friend suggested that Zoro is a closet chocoholic. I agreed, and decided to pair Zoro with chocolate... and each of his nakama in turn. First up: Luffy. [Contains yaoi and shounen ai]


**Title:** Sweetest Sin  
**Author:** Chibimono Akuno  
**Fandom:** One Piece  
**Pairing:** Chocolate x Zoro ZoLuZo  
**Rating:** PG13?   
**Word Count:** 789  
**Warnings:** Abuse of a confectionery treat.  
**Disclaimers:** Not mine. Just pretending. Luffy should not be fed chocolate... Ever.  
**A/N:** For **101kisses** theme #3: _Path of sin_. Also to **dethorats** in thanks for the distraction. Chocolate x Zoro may be my new OTP. I never realized how sexy chocolate could be. :3

**Sweetest Sin**  
_by Chibimono Akuno_

His personal space was being invaded--_ransacked_, even. He knew it from the moment he opened the hatch and the shimmer of sunlight reflecting on foil caught his eye. His secret sin had been _snatched_ from its hiding place, and was now being _defiled_ by hands that were _not_ his own.

A feeling near equal to someone taking a hold of _Wadou Ichimonji_ passed quickly through Zoro before he was moving through the hatch and landing solidly on his feet in the boy's cabin. He followed a scattered trail of familiar wrappers around the room until his eyes fell on his personal satchel of items and the person in the process of destroying the contents.

Zoro stood in the light of the open hatch above, his eyes shadowed as if his bandanna had been removed from his arm and tied on his head. His jaw clinched as he failed to find the words to accost the looter in the midst of his rage. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a tiny reminder that this person was his _nakama_ filtered along, and Zoro had to promise himself he just would not kill the bastard for his ultimate thieving. The hand trembling on _Yubashiri_ gently drew it loose with a quiet _snick_, but it was just loud enough for the perpetrator to know that he was being advanced upon.

Eyes wide and face smeared with the tell-tale signs of his pilfering, Luffy turned an innocent gaze upon his first mate. He was just about to offer the prize he found in the white satchel stashed away in the corner when Zoro finally found his voice.

"Give. It. _Back_," the swordsman growled, his chest heaving.

Luffy looked to the bag and back to Zoro, having the decency to realize that the mystery present actually belonged to someone. A small smile of sheepish guilt crossed his face for just a second before Zoro attacked.

In a blur, Zoro had _dived_ for Luffy, snatching his satchel from those grubby, sticky hands. His own grip seized upon the red shirt and yanked Luffy forward with a repeat of the demand to return his sinful possessions hissed anew.

And Zoro _plunged_ into Luffy's mouth, trying to regain what was lost in the cavernous maw of his captain. His tongue slid along Luffy's through the thick, sweetened saliva of his mouth, searching for every last _trace_ of the heaven he should not have to begin with. He _moaned_ as he found little melting gobs of bliss tucked in Luffy's cheeks, _shuttering_ at the taste even as sticky coated rubber hands pushed at his chest.

Being a swordsman, Zoro was to have strict self-discipline and complete control over his own heart, body, and mind. The only true vice he was allowed was hard alcohol, since it was a drink of _men_. But this _vice_, this _horrible sin_, broke what discipline he held over every bit of himself. It made him _weak_ with pleasure. It made him _crave_ more with every taste. It made him _cave_ with endless desire. He wondered if Luffy had even _tasted_ it as he shoved it in his mouth earlier. He wondered if Luffy was now relishing in the sin as well, as he was actually savoring Zoro in return.

Drawing back to lap at Luffy's lips, nibble at his jaw, Zoro made sure no smudge remained untouched. He even drew the rubber boy's fingers into his mouth, one at a time, to _lave_ and _suck_ each digit clean of the forbidden substance. Luffy watched him with heavy lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, his breaths coming to him in short, labored bursts. The moment the last dirty trace was licked free of his skin, Luffy attached himself to Zoro's mouth again.

"_More_," Luffy moaned into the swordsman's mouth as they both searched for that fleeting flavor on each other's tongue. _Oh_, but now he was dragging his innocent captain along with him on his path of sin.

"Idiot-" Zoro growled against his lips between searing kisses. "You-ate-it-all." Perhaps it was best that there was no more left to tempt them further.

Luffy was tearing himself away, though he did not want to leave the sweet taste of Zoro's mouth. He was grabbing for Zoro's hands, pulling him up as he stood himself up, and pulled Zoro to the ladder. The first mate could feel the urgency radiating off his captain as they made their way on deck. It was not until Zoro realized their destination that the pounding of his heart ran anew.

"_SANJI_! WE NEED _CHOCOLATE_!"

There was no need to drag his captain at all when Luffy was _willing_ to lead them both headlong into vice.

_- owari -  
_


End file.
